1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beds, and more particularly, is a folding bed that is alternatively raised and lowered in response to an operation of a switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A folding bed, often referred to as a Murphy bed, is usually comprised of a frame that supports a foundation and mattress. The folding bed is moveable from a vertical raised storage position to a horizontal lowered functional position and vice versa.
When in the raised position, the folding bed usually is disposed within an alcove of a wall or within a storage cabinet where it is concealed. In the lowered position, the folding bed appears to be a piece of furniture without extraordinary features.
The folding bed is frequently used in an environment, such as an apartment, where floor space may be marginally sufficient for a resident.
It should be understood that the weight of the folding bed is considerable. Because of the weight, counterbalancing springs are used to reduce the effort needed to raise and lower the folding bed. However for an elderly or handicapped individual, almost any effort is enervating. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a motorized folding bed that obviates the effort.
The motorized folding beds of the prior art are cumbersome and expensive to produce. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,397 of Moore, for example, discloses a folding bed that is raised and lowered by a motor that rotates a lead screw. The head of the '397 bed is coupled to a pair of guide tracks by guide members that are slidable within the tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,263 discloses a motor bolted to a floor near the center of the foot of a folding bed. The motor is connected to a reciprocal drive arm that rotates the '263 bed about a pivot pin. Counterbalancing springs reduce the amount of force needed to rotate the '263 bed.
All folding beds of the prior art are comprised of a structural arrangement where raising and lowering creates friction between either two or more moveable structures or a moveable structure and a stationary structure. The friction is a source of undesired wear. There is a need for a motorized folding bed that is simple, reliable and inexpensive to produce and is a structure of a type that obviates excessive undesired wear.